


Beautiful Disaster

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anime Convention, Chaos Emerald (RWBY), Cinder Fall - Freeform, Cinder X Emerald, Cinder is a VA for a popular anime, Emberald, Emerald Sustrai - Freeform, Emerald x Cinder - Freeform, F/F, Fire Stone (RWBY), Idol and Superfan AU, Kinda, Modern AU, almost like Gurren Lagann mixed with Evangelion, also she's a tad self aware, and it's named after coheed and cambria, because they are ZweI's most favorite-est band in the universe, mention of Jessica Nigri, reference to Coheed and Cambria, that also happens to be Emerald's favorite, the anime is a mecha also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Modern AU. Kinda. Cinder Fall is a voice actor for Emerald's favorite anime, and some of the crew is going to be at a convention in Mistral. Emerald makes the scene hoping for an autograph but might even get a date. Also CInder is slightly self aware, or at least has been told she sounds strikingly like Jessica Nigri. Emberald / Chaos Emerald / Fire Stone.





	Beautiful Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Gays and giant robots! IN SPACE!!!
> 
> More importantly, Emerald is my fave antagonist, so I almost always write about her for that day of the challenge. Oh yeah, if it hasn't become obvious yet, I almost always write these fics for the RWBY Art Challenge. Anyway HAVE A FIC!!

The gigantic Mistral Cultural Center took Emerald's breath away on sight. She'd never seen the shiny and bougie side of the city before, at least not at such close range. She used to see a lot of the rich peoples' money when she was on the shadier side of the law. That was behind her now. She was an honest salesperson (if such a thing really exists) in the Dust business. The Diamond Dust shop was the biggest Dust shop this side of Mistral. Only the Schnee Dust Company could keep up with their sales, and even old Jacq-off Schnee had difficulty in doing so.

  
Not every Schnee was awful, though. Emerald had once had the incredible fortune of meeting Winter Schnee in passing, and she had seen Weiss in concert on a few occasions. Their father might be a monster, but you couldn't hold that against the Schnee sisters.

  
Emerald could not believe her luck. There was a monumental anime convention here today, and some of her favorite talents were supposed to make the scene. She'd heard the Mechanical Girls might be playing, and she loved Penny Polendina to no end, so that would be fun as all get-out.

  
Her only true reason for buying tickets and making the trip halfway across Mistral City was her endless love: Cinder Fall. Cinder did the majority of the voice work on Emerald's most favorite anime, an ongoing saga of sexually ambiguous twenty-somethings piloting giant robots in space. GAYS AND GIANT ROBOTS! IN SPACE!! How can anyone go wrong with that?

  
She knew that Cinder and a few of the others from the show would be signing sometime early, so she had been sure to make the scene with time to spare. She'd even gone as far as to construct a cosplay of Jerricka Lindsay, her favorite character from the Silent Earth 3 saga. She was a kickass pilot with a purple mech unit and a gorgeous nonbinary partner. Unfortunately, Emerald didn't know any other weaboos or otaku, and she knew none of her friends could have been swindled into dressing up as Momoko Kyra.

  
They were so gorgeous, though. Not as pretty as Lindsey, but then again, Emerald was biased. Cinder voiced her favorite character, after all.

  
She passed through the entryway, flashing her convention badge at the attendants and guards. Within minutes she'd sighted a cosplay of Kyra and called out across the room to them. The redhead motioned for a picture, and their friend snapped a photo of the two of them. The redhead tapped their Scroll against Emerald's, and they thanked one another and parted ways.

  
There were so many cosplays to take in and behold. She wondered if she would find any more Silent Earth 3 characters. As luck would have it, she found an almost complete crew; conveniently they were only missing Jerricka. Emerald scored a few pictures and thanked them all, elated to know that she wasn't the only weeb that loved all those space gays.

  
She perused a merchandise table after scooping up a Ramune and some pocky sticks at the local snack shack. She snapped the plastic tab out of its home atop the bottle and placed it into the glass seal. She then palmed the tab and busted out the marble, the soda bubbling up to the top of the bottle but not running over. She let the beverage settle for a moment, so as not to have it fizz up and spill everywhere.

  
She finally took a sip, and the strawberry flavor turned her eyes into hearts.

  
Emerald noticed a particularly lovely figurine of Lindsay, and soon spotted one of Kyra. She suddenly had to have them both, so she began doing what she did the best: wheeling and dealing to snag the perfect sale. This particular merchant was a pretty hard sell, but he seemed to be a trader also. Emerald had her figurines for 125 Lien and a signed copy of The Man with Two Souls, the salesman's favorite book.

  
It wasn't exactly his signature, as she'd copied it from another the author had autographed, but it was close enough. It was only photocopied, not forged, so she hadn't really cheated him.

  
She soon realized that the Silent Earth 3 booth was nearby, so she went to check it out. Only a watcher was there at the moment, and she informed Emerald that the talent would be around soon enough, so she stood around and waited. And finally, they appeared.

  
Cinder Fall stood before Emerald, the wondrous creation she'd fallen for many times over. A crowd began rushing over, so Emerald made certain she was near the front of the mob that ensued.

  
"CINDER! I think I might be your biggest fan! Lindsay is my most favorite character! I love all your other voice work, too!" Emerald blurted out before she could stop herself. She blushed ten shades of red before producing a poster for the anime and requesting that her idol sign it.

  
"I appreciate that more than you know! One question, though: do you think I sound like Jessica Nigri?" Cinder queried. Emerald look a bit confused.

  
"Um, I'm not that familiar with her. I know she's beautiful, but she doesn't compare to you." Emerald's mouth kept saying things she didn't want it to say. Cinder didn't seem to mind. In fact, she was known to revel in the attention and praise.

  
"Well, I thank you for that. I think she's as fine as a blonde can be, but people keep telling me I sound like her. Personally, I don't hear it. I'm just glad I don't look that much like her. Her boob game is a tad too strong. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but I prefer my ladies bottom-heavy."

  
Emerald involuntarily popped her hips at that, hoping that she possessed the right amount of 'bottom'. She blushed bright red after doing so, a sweat drop appearing next to her forehead.

  
"Yeah, Greenie, you look like just my type. Are you gonna be here all day?" Cinder asked her, stunning her for a moment. She had no clue what to say to the goddess in front of her.

  
"I was planning on it."

  
"Well, I'm free in a couple hours if you want to split for coffee. The lobby makes a few phenomenal blends." Emerald's eyes turned to stars at the very thought.

  
"I'd love to! Ooh, I almost forgot, could I get a picture with you?"

  
"Most certainly! Selfie with me!" They huddled together and each took out their Scrolls, Cinder snapping her shot first and then Emerald doing hers. "Lovely!" The two of them tapped Scrolls to exchange information. "I'll see you in a couple hours, Emerald."

  
Emerald stumbled away from the table with gigantic hearts in her eyes. Cinder Fall had asked her to coffee. Ooh, she was proud of her body. This big old behind had caught the eye of the love of her life. Her squishy thighs had crossed Cinder’s eyes, and Emerald could be proud of that. She roamed around the Con, waiting ever patiently until Cinder would come to her.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'Beautiful Disaster' by 311  
> 'In Keeping Secrets of Silent Earth: 3' by Coheed and Cambria (the whole album is suggested, but definitely the song)
> 
> So yeah, I made a large chunk of a fictional world JUST for a fanfiction! Silent Earth 3 is named after Coheed's second record. I seem to remember it being like a mix of Gurren Lagann, Evangelion, Cowboy Bebop and the Gundam franchise. I only really remember the characters I gave names to.
> 
> Anyway, characters being aware of their voice actors always makes for some fun times.
> 
> Also I actually wrote this on my bus ride to an anime convention.


End file.
